And the Reaper Fell in Love with the Half Moon
by GirlWaterShaman
Summary: A series of drabbles based on my new OTP: Vespera and Melaina. Yes, a yuri pairing. Inspiration has knocked me unconscious in drabble ideas, so...enjoy! Vespera is owned by I Am Someone I Am No One. Please R&R! Rated M to be safe.
1. Accident

And the Reaper Fell in Love with the Half Moon  
A series of MelainaxVespera drabbles  
By Marikunin/GirlWaterShaman

Dedication: This series is dedicated to IAmSomeoneIAmNoOne because Vespera is her character and…yeah. : - )

A/N: If anyone would like to make a drawing based on these drabbles, that'd be nice…coughmazeyellecough

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love  
-Accidentally in Love, Counting Crows

Chapter One: Accident

At first, Melaina didn't know what to make of Vespera. She just happened to be a person that was interested in the music she had on her iPod when she was separated from Merii. However, she was also the first one who chose to accept Melaina. She saw the kind soul that was hidden inside, and gently brought it out through kind words and sweet smiles.

Before she knew it, they were friends. But then Melaina began to feel warmth inside her whenever she looked at Vespera. Whenever she was apart from the Half Moon Legendary, there was a great ache in her chest, and she felt like she couldn't breathe until they were together again. Ryan was the one who helped Melaina figure out that she was in love.

This scared her. She was _in love_ with her best friend? How was that possible? And not to mention that no one but her and Ryan knew. What would Vespera say about that? Doubts and concerns racked her mind for weeks until she confessed. Of course, Fate then decided to spit in her face when Vespera decided to leave the house after she found out. Melaina tried drowning her sorrows in alcohol, but that didn't work. Melaina wondered if her telling Vespera was just a big accident.

So Melaina-after she got rid of the alcohol still left-went to Alamos to confront Vespera. She and Dezember ended up chasing the girl all the way up to the top of the Space Time Towers. It took awhile-many weeks actually-for their bond of friendship to go back to normal, but Vespera eventually reciprocated her feelings. And Melaina knew; that was no accident.


	2. Break

There's one one wrong desire  
leaves one more bullet  
in my head  
I'm breaking, I'm breaking  
-Break Blossom, As Tall as Lions

A/N: Sorry that it's so short this time! XP

Chapter Two: Break

When she left, Vespera felt broken. Completely and utterly broken. She didn't want to see anyone besides Dezember and her father Darkrai. So when Melaina showed up at her doorstep, determined yet weary from her journey, Vespera felt herself approaching the edge. She tried to offer Melaina a choice of having a sisterly relationship, but no. She wanted _more_. But at that point in time, Vespera knew that she couldn't give Melaina what she wanted. And so Melaina left her. Again.

Vespera remembered collapsing into Darkrai's arms and sobbing her eyes out for hours. And she remembered pain. That was abundant. But then a few days later, Melaina followed her _again_. Vespera had been playing with the idea of ending it all, when the reaper found her. She and Dezember had changed the music on the Space Time Towers to a tune that supposedly helped cure depression. But then Melaina spoke words that helped heal the wounds on Vespera's heart. She finally understood that Vespera wasn't ready for a romantic relationship, and was content to remain friends. But she also expressed her hope that one day perhaps that would change.

And eventually, it did.


	3. Comfort

I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you

-Fall to Pieces, Avril Lavigne

Chapter Three: Comfort

Melaina was devastated when Vespera left for Alamos. All she left behind was a note saying 'I'm sorry.' Melaina didn't feel like crying. It hurt too much when she did. So she drowned out everything with alcohol. But that didn't even help, since Ryan ended up getting rid of it all when he found out.

The next time that one of them had to comfort the other was when Melaina tried to kill herself-obviously failing-and had to be basically brought back to life by Vespera. When she woke up, Melaina noticed that besides the blood on her face, there were salty tears coming from the young woman above her. Then she was abruptly hugged and Vespera begged her to never try something like that again.

Most of their relationship-especially in the beginning-resulted in one of them being hurt emotionally or mentally. They didn't know whether it was because they were both girls, or if they had a penchant for attracting drama, or if it was just coincidence. Either way, that didn't really matter. It always just brought them closer together.

But this all changed when Vespera's younger sister Lumen died in childbirth. Then all they could do was hold each other...and cry.


	4. Dream

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.

-Angels, Within Temptation

Chapter Four: Dreams

Vespera was the child of Darkrai and Cresselia, the King of Nightmares and Queen of Dreams.

She could move through shadows and get energy from stepping into the moonlight.

Her father ruled over the New Moon.

Her mother reigned over the Full Moon.

She was in control of the Half Moon.

Since she _is_ a dream Legendary, Vespera could usually tell things that were to happen in her dreams; a bit of a sixth sense, really.

However, she never dreamt that she would end up falling in love with Melaina.

...Not that she's complaining.


	5. Encounters

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

-When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne

Chapter Five: Encounters

The very first time they encountered each other was right after Melaina was forced into a human form. Vespera had approached her cautiously, and they ended up talking over the song choices Melaina had picked for her black and red iPod. The air around them went from tension and apprehension to laughter and chatter.

The second main encounter they had was when Melaina woke on the shore of the lake near the house with Vespera looming over her, telling her to not try that ever again. For some reason, Melaina started to cry.

The third encounter they had was when Melaina told Vespera of her feelings for her.

The fourth real encounter they had was when they kissed for the first time.

And the fifth, soon after the first kiss, was when they promised each other to stay together forever.

Author's Note: Just so you guys know...I did update Dance of the Northern Lights...but I just replaced the Author's Note that was previously there, so it probably didn't show up on most of your email in-boxes...so go and read and review! : D


End file.
